The 19th Hunger Games!
by Lea Marie Zeier
Summary: Read a story about 24 tributes going into the games. Only one will make it out, but who? Rated T because it's the Hunger Games...
1. District One, Two, and Three's Reapings

**District One**

**~~~~~Sparkle Aquiste**

My mother was brushing my long blonde hair. My hair was the longest it has ever been. Now almost at my waist. I adored it, showing my classic district one beauty. "Want me to braid it?" She asked.

I looked up at her. "No. I want to show off my legs, not my hair this year." I told her. She thought about this for a second.

"I think you would look better with your hair braided." She told me in a motherly way.

She was starting to make me angry. "No! I told you, I want people to look at my legs! Get it in your head!" I snapped at her. We stopped talking for the time being. She left my hair straight and soft in a simple white headband.

I threw on a pale blue dress that... DUH... showed off my amazing legs. Threw a white jacket over it, and put on a pair of flats. I didn't even care to look in the mirror, I knew I looked good.

I walked into the kitchen, to grab something to eat real quick. I saw my sister Shimmer fidgeting. It was her first year, so I left her alone. "Remember you aren't going to volunteer this year. You are waiting til next year?" My dad asked. I nodded. Many people volunteer when they turn eighteen in district one. I was going too also. I knew I could win, I have the strength for it.

After I ate a few grapes I decided it was time to go. "Come on, Shimmer. Let's get this over with." We headed out the door, and met up with my friend Dazzle. "Hey, have you heard of that new lipstick called Forever Eva?" I asked Dazzle.

She looked at me and smiled, this is was our life. Makeup and tanning. "Yea! I got one in a pale pink color. Felt like silk on my lips, and looked flipping sexy. I am even..." Dazzle keep going, but I toned out. We were finally there. We checked in, and went to our sections.

I didn't even pay intention to the escort lady, or the video about why we do the Hunger Games. Instead I was flirting with a boy from the sixteen year old section. The only thing that even got me to notice her was when I heard her say, "Shimmer Aquiste," In a funny accent.

My sister walked up there crying. I never really cared for my sister, but she wasn't ready! My brother went to the Hunger Games and ended up dying at age sixteen! My sister was only twelve! Somebody should volunteer. I waited awhile and nobody did! I heard my mother crying. I knew I had too volunteer, even it was a year two early. I yelled, "I volunteer."

They let my sister go, and I was allowed to walk up to the podium. I flipped my hair, and gave the crowd a kiss or two. I was beautiful, and strong. I knew I was going to win.

**~~~~~Dingo Meke**

I watched a beautiful blonde walk up to stage. Blowing kisses and flipping her hair. She was beautiful. When the escort called the male, some boy about the age of thirteen went up. I decided to volunteer. Though I was not alone. Six other boys volunteered also. Which is normal, I was eighteen and so was much of the other volunteers. After much debating, I was finally chosen. I shook the blonde's hand. I was going to have fun with her at the capitol, but at the games I was going to break her.

**District Two**

**~~~~~Emery Transen**

I was getting ready to go to the reaping, but than the flashbacks came at me. I saw the blade hit his neck. My brother died in a instant. I wanted to scream, but I knew if I bit my lip I would awake from the flashbacks. I bit down hard, on my lips. When my eyes finally opened, I saw my mother starring at me. "Oh honey, hold on. Your lip is bleeding." She told me. She pushed me back into our bathroom. She started wiping my lips. She put more lip gloss on, that I have been using sense my first reaping. I looked at my mirror with pictures of my best friend Jayleen and me everywhere. Jayleen was my best friend, we did everything together. I was proud to be her friend.

"Mom, what if I get reaped?" I asked her. She looked down at me.

"Having flashbacks?" She asked and I nodded. I could hold back he tears now. "The chances are so slim. Your safe don't worry." She told me. It didn't help though, I was still scared.

It took us awhile to check in. I got to my area, and went straight to Jayleen. She gave me a friendly smile. "You look amazing." She said in a calming tone.

I looked down at my simple sky blue dress. "Not, as amazing as yours." I told her. It was true. She has a beautiful white dress with lace and everything. She shook no, and we laughed.

The escort was a male this year. Which is funny because out of all Hunger Games I have seen, I have always seen a female. Though the male was fully pink, and wearing like sixty necklaces. Maybe he was a girl. Then I heard his deep voice. He had to be a boy.

"Well now, ladies first." He said almost giggling. He put his hand in the bowl, and dug in there for awhile. "Well let's see here... Jayleen Turnback!" He announced.

My heart stopped. I grabbed Jayleen's hand and squeezed it hard. I looked up at her. She was crying. She didn't know what to do. So peace keepers came up, and tried to spread us apart. "NO! NO! NO! You can't take her!" I started screaming.

More and more peace keepers where coming at us. "Miss let go.. or we will use force." Said a tall Peace Keeper.

"Don't leave me Emery." Jayleen cried out. She was holding on to my hand as hard as she could. Her face was wet from tears, and I am pretty sure mine was too.

"I won't! No, Please don't take her." I yelled. Just then a peace keeper must have hit me in the gut, because sharp pain there. When I got back up, they where trying to push Jayleen to the stage, but they where having difficulty. Jayleen was screaming and struggling. "NO!" I yelled out again. I tried to run to her, but a peace keeper just held me down. I couldn't do anything.

I had the flashback again, but this time it was Jayleen's neck not my brothers. I bit my lip, and came back to Earth. I had to save her. Even if it meant this. "I volunteer! Let her go!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

**~~~~~Zippie Gernie**

I watched the two girls screaming. They looked like idiots and half the people where starting to laugh. As one of the girls got to the podium, I noticed she had blood dripping down from her lip. The escort freaked out, and had to get someone to clean it up.

"Zippie Gernie!" I heard the escort yell. I walked up trying to be strong. When I got up there and looked at the poor girl still crying, I felt kinda bad. Though when I shook her hand, I couldn't control myself. It was the look in her eyes, where she didn't care about her life anymore.

"It's going to be alright." I told her. I knew it was a lie, but I had to try. She looked up at me and slightly nodded. A single tear slide down her face, and wiped it off for her.

**District Three**

**~~~~~Derek Yates**

I woke up hearing humming. I knew my father must have been working on a new invention. Then when I heard something crashing and him swearing, I got up to see what damage has been done this time. I found out he was still trying to make a computer the size of a thumb. I helped him clean up the ruins, which almost made me forgot today was the reaping day. Though it still stayed jammed in the back of my head.

"Go to bed son." He sighed giving me a small smile. I knew he was trying his best to not remind me about the day. You can't hide from the fact forever and I know that.

"No thanks, I'm just going to go get ready." I answered and walked back to my room.

I quickly changed into my nicest clothes. Which was just a button up shirt and a pair of trousers. I checked the time, and saw it was already five A.M. I looked out my window and saw the sun rising on the horizon. The thin line of orange looked beautiful with the pitch black sky. I signed. I already felt sick. Why did this have to happen? No one deserved this cruel punishment. But of course everyone had to go through with it. No matter what anyone said or did the games still went on and one by one a kid dies. A child. Why would the Capitol throw one of their precious children in the Hunger Games? Everything they did seemed pretty stupid, to there crazy style and to the Hunger Games.

I almost got lost in my thoughts about the capitol, until I heard someone knocking on the front door. "I got it." I told my dad. I pretty much ran to the door to find. I found Connie, wet from the rain. "Come on in." I opened the door for her. She thanked me. "So what do you need?" I asked her, and right when it came out of my mouth it seemed harsh.

Luckily though, she didn't seem too notice. "I couldn't sleep." She stated as she keep trying to fix her wet red hair.

"Me too." I told her. Well I probably could go to sleep again, but I would probably just awake from my dad breaking something or just another stupid nightmare.

"Can I tell you something?" She asked. I could see the plea in her eyes so I nodded. "I'm scared." she whispered. Did she just say that? Connie is NEVER scared.

I could tell I had been in thought to long by the look on her face. She looked like she regretted telling me that. "Oh Connie." I wrapped an arm around her small frame. "Me too." I mumbled. And that was the truth.

"Really?" She looked up at me with her big green eyes. She had such a questioning look.

"Yea...I think everyone is, in a way." I told her. Which is true.

"Ha! I bet the careers, are excited for it. This is totally lame..." She moaned. She just proved me wrong, like she quite a bit. We laughed for awhile.

"Yeah it is lame. I wish we could just run away." I whispered so my dad couldn't hear me. Then Connie looked at me with her eyes open really wide.

"We should!" Connie whispered back.

"We can't" I gave her a stern look.

"Why not? I mean it would be the best thing to do! We could get away from all of this!" She questioned, furrowing her brow as she spoke.

"If we do that then all of our friends and family would suffer because our names are still in that bowl." She sighed and shifted her gaze to the floor. I really wanted to run away with her but we couldn't. I didn't want to risk anyone else getting hurt. I turned away glancing over to the clock. 5:30.

"I better go and get ready. I'll see ya later Derek." Connie gave a small smile and wave, then made a swift turn and left.

I just stood there for awhile after Connie left. I loved Connie, but I don't think we can ever be more than friends. Running away with her didn't seem so bad. I knew I couldn't do it though. I got lost in thoughts of where me and Connie could go together. I looked at the time and found out I had been standing there for almost a hour! I had to go. I rushed my goodbyes with my family, and left straight out the door, to go check in.

When I got there, they pricked my finger then sent me off to the fifteen year old boy's section. I looked around and caught Connie's eye. She sent me a smile then looked away. I hope she isn't called. I swear if she is I'll be really mad.

I looked around and saw a few of my other friends, and gave them a quick wave. We watched the dumb video about why we do the Hunger Games ... all that boring stuff we saw last year... and the year before. Then the escort, named Roara came onto the podium. She had animal prints all over her skin. She looked actually looked kinda scary. "Well, hello everyone... this is my first year escorting, and I am so excited!" She spoke, and ended in a little giggle. "Well let's get this wild show on the road... Rawr!" She said and then started giggling like crazy.

Oh my gosh, I really hope she doesn't keep up the giggling. "Ladies first!" She cheered happily digging into the bowl. She pulled the white slip of paper up and opened it slowly. "Alice Hartney" She smiled.

I looked around for Alice. I actually knew her from school, we talked once and awhile. I watched her look a little shocked at first, but she keep cool, and walked up to the stage looking strong.

"Well let's find our hunky man." She giggled. I wonder if Roara has ever had any friends. She pulled out the white slip of paper. My heart started to beat faster. "Well our hunky man is... Derek Yates. Come on up." She said while she started to blush. I slowly walked up there. I may have looked alright in the outside, but in the inside I was freaking out.

When I got up to the podium I saw Connie started screaming. She tried running to me, but a peace keeper stopped her. I couldn't do anything. I knew I was going to be dead in a matter of days. I would never have my life with Connie. I would never even have a life with anyone. I shook Alice's hand, and the Roara and some peacekeepers shuffled us away.

**~~~~~Alice Hartney**

I was one of the strongest girls in district three. Many people thought I should have been from district one because I had the looks. My blonde hair, and lean body. I would fit right in. I don't really fit in here though. Everyone is super smart, and all I am good at is athletics.

I was shocked at first when I heard my name, but in a way relieved. If I win, I would never have to learn anymore stupid science topics. The Hunger Games is more for athletic people. Maybe I could get a win for district three. I knew I had a good change. I smiled for my family, and shook the Derek's hand. I was going to win. It went through my head like crazy. I am going to win! I am going to win!

* * *

Okay guys tomorrow I should have districts four, five, and six's reapings. Also I would like to thank SpunkyGirl6487 for helping me write district three! You guys should also check out her Hunger Games story. It is going to be the bomb. Hope you guys like it :D


	2. Districts Four, Five, and Six's Reapings

**District Four**

**~~~~~Jenna Blevins**

I was walking around the beach, trying to make time go by. The weather was gorgeous. The sun was shinning, and the breeze felt nice. I wanted to jump in the water, but I knew I would ruin my pink dress. I wish today wasn't real. It was going to be my first reaping, and I would never be ready.

While walking on the beach, I looked down at seashells. I found one that had a green tint to it. I picked it up, and it felt smooth. "Yea. I am so going to volunteer... Come on look at me." I heard a boy say. I looked over at group of older kids. They were all laughing and giggling. They looked happy. Having friends must be amazing. I don't really have any. I watched them for awhile.. they seemed to be having a lot of fun. I wish I could have friends like that.

"Hey! What are you looking at shorty!" A red head male yelled at me. I saw all of them looking at me. I heard a crunching sound, and looked down at my hand. I accidentally broke the seashell. I looked back up and saw everyone laughing at me. I knew I was going to start crying. I ran straight to home.

I went in through my window, so my dad didn't have to see me crying. I looked at myself in the mirror. Fixed the makeup I was wearing. I knew my look was missing something so, I put a white bow in my hair. It seemed to fix my problem. I wanted to cry again, but I knew I didn't have to time to finish my makeup. I knew it was time to go.

I walked down with my dad. "You are going to be alright." He told me I just nodded and checked in. I went to my section and noticed I was the smallest one there. I watched a pair of two girls holding each other hands, because they were scared. I didn't have anyone to hold on to.

The escort came in. This is the first reaping I have ever been too, and I have heard rumors about how funny looking she is, but... wow was I unprepared. She was neon colors, and looked like she would glow in the dark! "Well.. Some of you have heard this will be my last year escorting." She said and started crying. It took her like five minutes to calm down. "Well.. sorry about that. Ladies first!" she told us. She put her highlighter colored hand into the bowl. "Can we have.. um... Jenna Blevins!" She announced.

That was me. No! I can't go. I stood there for maybe five minutes, and a few peace keepers pushed me forward. My checks were wet, I know I was crying. I heard a few people complaining about how I wouldn't win. I ended up tripping like four times. When I got up there I heard some yell, "What a loser!" It only made me cry more.

The boy from the beach yelled, "I am not volunteering with her!" I felt anger fill inside me. All these people where brats. That's when I knew I had to win! I had to show all these people off! I could have friends. That's when I wanted someone's neck in my hands.

**~~~~~Asher Smith**

I grew up poor, and knew I would most likely die poor. I didn't care if I was dead anymore. I ended up volunteering for the Hunger Games. There was no loss in it for me. If I won I would have a better life, and maybe my parents could stop abandoning me. If I loss I died. It was better than living at the moment. When I shook the little's girls hand, she was crying and looked scared. Though after awhile you could see something dark in her eyes. I could tell she was a dark, mean person. For a second I was afraid a twelve year old was going to end my life. Than I came back to reality she wasn't even going to get close to winning.

**District Five**

**~~~~~Gemma Blue**

I took a second to find which way the wind is blowing, before I throw my knife at a dummy I made from old clothes, and a pillow. I hit it right in the chest. If it was a real person, they would have been dead in the matter of minutes. I threw another one, and I only hit it in the arm. It was cool though. I didn't throw a fit or anything like that. I would have slowed them down.

"Wow, no way! The amazing Gemma Blue has missed!" My Friend Maddie said in a joking tone. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Like you could have hit it." I told her. She was already dressed for the reaping. "What time is it?" I asked. How long have I been throwing knives?

"Um... almost six." She told me, while checking her watch. Crap, I was going to be late. Last time I was late the peace keeper threaten me that he would but another slip with my name on it, in the bowl.

"I'll meet you there. I got to get dressed." I told her, while I already started jogging to my house. It took me only a few minutes to get there. I quickly threw on a black skirt, with a blue shirt.

I ran outside, but went back in to find it quite chilly. I found a nice black cardigan and threw it on. I looked at the time and saw I had two minutes. I was running my fastest.

I got there a minute late, and peace keeps gave me the death stare. I got my finger pricked and went to my area. Maddie was there and rolled her eyes at me. "You are going to get it later, Ms. Blue." She told me. I laughed.

We watched the clip, and watched same old Mrs. Trema our escort talk about how sad it is. "Let's do this ladies." She said while shoving her fat hand into the bowl. "Umm.. Well this is a weird name. Gemma Blue is it?" She said. Really she thought my name was weird? Her first name was Zebra for God's sake!

I saw Maddie slightly freaked out. I walked up there. Maybe this was how I was going to get it. I walked up there. I know I should be freaking out, but I don't really "Freak Out". Besides I knew would win. I was the strongest person in all of district five.

When I walked up there, I asked for the mic. Zebra looked at me funny, but let me. "Hello district five, I will give us a win!" I yelled in pride. It was true, I was going to win. I was betting on it, with my life.

**~~~~Cane Celeste**

I was sitting in the kitchen. I didn't go to sleep last night, so I was still in work clothes. My dad came in from his room. "Hey son. You are going to do great! Trust me, you will win the games!" He cheered me on. My dad is like a career, he loves the games and is very competitive. If they were around when he was my age, he would have been in them. So instead my dad has told me I had to volunteer for the games when I turn eighteen. Now here I am eighteen, and not sure if I really want to do this. "Come on it's about time we go." He looked at me.

"Should I go change?" I said. He looked at me.

"Nah, who cares what you wear." He said, and headed out the door. I followed him, only because I had too.

We checked in. I went to my section and waited. My dad gave me a thumbs up. I signed. The escort came in. "Let's do this ladies." Zebra said while pulling out a name. It was Gemma! A really strong girl from the district. "Okay boys now...Jerom Ticki!" She said. Jerom was my friend.

I stood there. I didn't really want to. Then I looked over at my dad, who was giving me a sharp glare. "I volunteer." I said while making my way to the podium.

Then Gemma announced she was going to win. Then I thought... Not if I kill you.

**District Six**

**~~~~~Musso Ferno**

I was sitting on a bench holding Lerina's hand. We started kissing again. "Really? Do you guys have to start again?" Carina moaned. I pulled away form Lerina and we both started laughing.

"You're just jealous you don't have anyone to do this with." Lerina teased. I gave her a peck on the lips to pester Carina again.

Carina was glaring at me. "I am just going to go early. I bet it would be more fun than watching you too." Carina moaned, and waddled off. I put my arm around Lerina's frame.

She looked at me, with a amount of sadness. "We should go too." She told me. I nodded and we headed off to check in. I gave her one last kiss.

I went off to my area, and looked for Lerina's face. I found her instantly. I smiled at her and she waved back. The escort didn't even say anything, she just dug her hand in the bowl. "Lerina Ballpit!" She yelled.

Wait what! Lerina's name was in there a few times! This isn't possible. I volunteered before they even pulled out the boys name. I shocked a few people, I didn't care though. I was going to save her. Even if that meant dying.

**~~~~~Lerina Ballpit**

I couldn't breathe at first when I was reaped, but when Musso volunteered I couldn't do anything. Him being safe was the only thing that keep me going. In a way I was mad at him for volunteering, but in away I felt safer. I didn't know If I should hit him, or run at him and hug him. Right now I was leaning to both. I shook his hand, and started crying. He gave me a big hug, and crowd started clapping. I couldn't help it. I just couldn't stop crying.

* * *

Okay guys got another chapter! WOOT! I may have the next tonight sense I started it awhile back. Please review. If you have questions or suggestions please P.M. me! Thanks guys, and I hope you enjoy :)


	3. Districts Seven, Eight,& Nine's Reapings

**District Seven**

**~~~~~Camellia L. Willow**

I awoke to the smell of pine and the sound of birds chirping. I wanted to climb some trees and get a good look at home, just in case if it would be my last time. Today was the day of the reaping. I knew the chances where slim, but I am always afraid it will be me every year. Though, it has never been me. Instead I watch another girl having to be pushed on stage while crying and hearing their family screaming. All I feel is relief. I know I should feel bad for the girl, but I really don't. It's sick what the games have done to people.

The walk to the woods was short. The smell of pine was stronger, and it gave me the slightest amount of happiness. I was home. Who knew for how long though. I went to my favorite tree. Instead of straight branches, it had twisted branches. It was a pretty tall tree. Some say the tree looked scary, but all I saw was it's beauty.

When I finally got in the tree I saw the view. It was just as beautiful as ever. And like always I lost my breath. In a way I was relaxed, but in a way it just made me more nervous. Just the thought of never being up here again made me shiver, or that it was pretty windy today.

"Hey! Melly!" I heard a familiar voice yelling at me. I looked down, and saw my best friend Date. He was throwing rocks at me, but missed every single time.

I reached over by a nearby tree, and plucked out one of it's pine cones. "Jerk!" I yelled, while I threw it at him. It hit him in the head, but he just laughed. He started to climb up the tree.

It took him awhile to climb the tree. I am faster at climbing trees than him. Which is the only thing I am better at, and throwing things. At first we said nothing, and just looked at the view. Then he started to poke my scared arm. "Stop it." I told him. And of coarse he did it again. I punched hard on the shoulder.

"Jeez..calm down.." Date told me. I just glared at him. We sat there a few seconds. He started talking about rumors of what the arena was going to be this year. Then he stop talking again. We sat there maybe five minutes looking at the view. "We better go. Reaping is going to start soon."

I looked at the view once more. "Yeah lets go." I replied. He walked me back to my home so I could get dressed. I think he went back to his own house.

I pulled on a white button up shirt, and a brown skirt. Then my mother came into my room. "Take that off, and put this on." She threw a dress at me. It was a light pink a dress. That had frills at the bottom. It felt soft, it must have been cotton.

"What's this?" I ask her.

"Count it, as a early birthday present..." My mother smiled. Her comment made me laugh. My birthday wasn't til seven months. She left me alone to change, and so I did. When I got the dress on I went to a mirror and looked at myself. It actually looked good. The dress made my curves look good. I put my wavy brown hair up into a ponytail.

I heard the door knock and went to get it. It was Date. I wasn't the only one looking good. Date was wearing a nice blue and white button up shirt with black slacks. "Hey. You look... amazing!" He smiled, while looking at me head to toe.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." I smiled back. "Mom, Dad? You guys coming?" I yelled at them.

"We'll leave in a few minutes. Your dad has a few leftover things he has to do down at the shop." My mother replied. So Date and I left. His sister Magnolia met up with us halfway. Magnolia was my other friend. She tried to make some jokes, but none of them seemed funny at the time.

We all lined up in our areas. I got with the other sixteen year old girls. I stood there waiting. Guess the escort was a little late? Many people became anxious. Somebody started screaming from the twelve year old section. This was the worst day of the year.

When Ms. Pettie finally showed up pretty much totally green everyone was relieved. "Well hello district seven! Let's get the show on." She said in a funny accent. "Ladies first.. shall we?" She told us. She reached her ugly green hand into the bowl. "Cam... Willow." She announced. At first I thought who the heck is she... and I didn't know someone had the same last name as me? Then I figured out it was me... she just said my name wrong.

"That..That's me." I said in a shaky voice. Magnolia grabbed my arm. I know I must have started crying because my cheeks felt wet. I stood still and everyone looked at me. I didn't want to move. My arm started to hurt. I looked over at Magnolia who was also crying. Peace keepers where at our sides.

Two of them where trying to pull Magnolia off. "NO! NO!" She started screaming. When they finally got her off, they took her around back. At the moment I didn't care what they where going to do to her. I was getting it far worse. The Peace keepers escorted me to the podium.

Ms. Pettie said the boy's name, but I was to busy freaking out to even notice. My mother starting crying, and then she started screaming. She ended up also brought back with Magnolia. Then I started to see old Hunger Game deaths. Instead of old tributes, I saw myself dying. I started freaking out. Everything seemed spinning. I heard someone yell my name, but I went cold before I could find out who.

**~~~~~Date Dogwood**

When I heard Camellia's name called. I couldn't think. I was freaking out. Sure many girls in the district liked me, but the only one I loved was Camellia. I started to remember her singing. My mother became ill when I was young. Camellia's mother tried to save her, but it didn't work. My mother died. I freaked out. Though one day in the forest Camellia started singing me a song about Lilies. My mom's name was Lily. She calmed me down, and let me get through it. Camellia has been my friend ever sense.

_ Will you spread your wings with me? Will you soar with me? Will you fly with me? _I started to hear the lyrics running through my head. I notice Camellia on stage. She was crying. I had to save her! That was my only thought. I ran up to her. Screaming her name. Peacekeepers just jumped in front of me. Telling me to not to move. I tried to push through them, but it was a no go. There was nothing for me to do. I saw her fainting to the ground. "Camellia!" I screamed. I wanted her in my arms so bad right now. To know she was safe. There was only one thing I could do now, and it was this. "I volunteer as tribute!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

**District Eight**

**~~~~~Becca Martin**

I awoke screaming. It was just a nightmare I remind myself. The reaping hasn't happened yet. I am still at home. I keep telling myself. It took awhile for my brain to figure it out though. I didn't even notice my mother standing at my doorway. "You alright?" She asked in a motherly way.

I looked up at her and nodded. "Mom what were the Hunger Games like when you were a kid?" I questioned her.

She looked at me puzzled, as if she didn't understand what I mean. "I never ever have been reaped. The Hunger Games started when I was twenty-one. My younger sister had her name in the bowl when she was eighteen. Thank God, she didn't get picked." The puzzled face was gone, but now it was replaced with her thinking face. "I am having a terrible headache. I am going to go lay down. Are you going to be alright?" My mother asked.

"Yeah. My friends and I were just going to leave early. Wanted to get this thing over with." I told her. She just nodded, and retreated back to her room. When she left I noticed that I was still in bed. Gosh, I felt blond today. And I am a redhead/brunette color. I have been called a redhead and a brunette. Truly I am a mixture of both. Some of my hair was a light brown, while others was a faint color of orange. I think it is just horrid, while everyone tells me it is just cute.

I was getting dressed for a reaping. I decided to wear my nicest clothes. Well it was my mom's dress, but I wore it anyways. It was a really pretty light blue lace dress. It went down to my knees and was strapless. I tried to do something with my short puffy hair, but gave up. Stupid hair. Put on some white flats, and went out the door.

I ran straight to my friend Olivia's house. I was about to knock on the door, but Olivia came out yelling "Boo!" She actually scared me and we started laughing. "Nice dress, is it you moms?" She asked as we walked into her house.

"Yep. Thanks. I love yours too." I told her. She was wearing a purple sundress that just looked amazing on her.

"Thanks." She replied as she did a twirl. When she finished twirling there was a knock. She went and answered. Dan and Georgia came back with her. Some more of our friends. I guess you could call us the popular group. Everyone was pretty in our group, but me. I really don't know why I fit into this group. "Hmm... I wonder where Austin is?" Olivia asked while tapping on a end table. I shrugged, and looked out of window. There wasn't much to look at in this concrete world I live in.

Another knock on the door happened. "That's must be him." I stated. Which indeed it was. We all walked in silence to where the reaping was taking place.

When we got there kids were already being lined up. We all said our goodbyes. Austin kissed Olivia, I said goodbye to everyone, Georgia started crying, and Dan tried to calm her down. Olivia and I got in our line, without Georgia because she was a year older. A lady came onto the podium who was rainbow colored. Purple at her toes, and red at her head. She talked to us a bit before finally putting her hand into the bowl. Olivia grabbed my hand, and I squeezed.

The dumb rainbow lady just keep digging around. I heard someone shout "Come on already!"

"Eeecuuuseeee meeeeee. Doooon't beeeee ruuudeeee." Rainbow lady said while stretching out all her vowels. I wonder if that was a thing down in the capitol. She finally grabbed a slip of paper.

I squeezed Olivia's hand harder. "Ow!" She whispered.

"Sorry." I mouthed. She still held on to my hand, tight.

"Weeeeell leeeet's seeeeeeeee... BEEEEEEEEECCAAAAAAAAAA MAAAARTIIIIIIN!" The lady yelled.

**~~~~~Austin Key**

I looked around for Becca's face. When I found her I saw Olivia just step away from her. Letting her go. Becca walked up there slowly. When she reaches the podium she starts to cry. She tries to hide it, but there is no way. Every eye is on her. I looked around for her parents and saw her mother trembling on the ground crying.

"Nooooow fooor theeee boooyyyy!" Wetha or know as Rainbow Lady announced. She reached her half yellow hand half green hand into the bowl. Again she took her time digging in there. Though this time nobody yelled at her.

"Soooo caaaan weeee haaaaveee... AAAAAUUUUSTIIIIN KEEEYYY OOON THEEE POOODIIIIUUUM!" She yelled. I let my mouth drop for second, but closed it.

I walked onto the stage trying my best to look strong. I looked at Becca who seemed a little bit happier. I was too. She was going with me, at least I would know someone. We shook hands. I smiled at her, and she even smiled back. Who would know that two friends would get in the Hunger Games together?

**~~~~~Becca Martin**

I felt like killing myself. Anything better than this. I hated this. Though, when I heard Austin's name it allowed me to somewhat calm down. We shook hands, and smiled. Though I know one of us may have to kill each other, and that thought burned into my mind. It's scar was going to stay there, and haunt me forever. Even if I do cut the scar open or let it cut me, it will haunt me forever.

**District Nine**

**~~~~~River Brooke**

It was four in the morning and Harmony and I was picking grain early. Harmony was humming a song our mother used to sing to us before the flood came along and stole our parents. Everything was fine. Then we heard some crashing through the wheat. "Duck!" I yelled Harmony. If we got caught picking this early we would be in trouble.

"We see you!" I heard a man say in a deep voice. Then I heard Harmony screaming. I jumped right up to see if she was okay.

Then I see Jason and Lily covering her eyes and picking her up. "Got you!" They both laughed,

I gave them a sharp stare. "Guys shh, and that's not even funny!" I snapped at them. They didn't even care and keep laughing as they let go of Harmony. Lily and Jason where my best friends, that liked to goof off.

We all sat there picking grain til, it was sunrise and went back home to get dressed. I changed into a faded red dress that was my mothers. I gave Harmony my old blue ruffled dress. I braided her hair. She looked quite pretty. I put my hair in a pony, then we both went off to go check in.

It took us only a second to check in and we went to our sections. Sense Harmony and I where the same age, we got to be in the same area. Lily stood by us looking at a picture of her father, whom died in the flooding like my parents. "It's going to be okay." I told. She snapped the locket shut, and we watched the "important" Hunger Games clip.

Tingle our escort came on the stage. "Hello, everyone. I hope today will be your very sunny day!" she said while smiling and looking happy. Of course she was happy, she never had to go through this. "Well... ladies first like always." She pretty much whispered, while digging around for a slip. When she pulled it out she was about to read it, but she dropped it. 'Whoopies." She sweetly said in a giggle. "Okay.. well we have here...Harmony Brooke." She looked up. "Come on girl. Today is your very sunny day!" I looked over at Harmony. She was frozen and had no clue what to do. Peace keepers where coming at us. Harmony had no fighting skills what so ever. She was more of a people person.

I knew what I had too do. "Harmony, I volunteer." I said. She started screaming no, but it was too late. I was already on the podium. Though when I got up there I heard a boom. I saw someone had made a stink bomb and threw it at one of the peace keepers.

I didn't even pay attention to who the boy was. I shook his hand, and we where escorted of the stage. All I knew was my mom would be proud of me.

**~~~~~Adair Dustcroft**

We where suppose to be in our sections, but my friend Ace and I though throwing a stink bomb at the check in stand where all the peace keepers wait. We thought it would be much funnier. "Okay it's clear. Throw it!" Ace whispered. We were ducking in the parent section, and surprisingly nobody even noticed! I lit the bomb and chucked it right at the peace keeper's table. It hit someone right in the head! Then it blew up when it hit the ground, and the smell was released.

At first I thought it was one of them yelling my name, but it wasn't. I looked around to see who it was. Then I heard my name again, this time coming from a mic. I turned my whole body around, and now I know the escort was saying my name. Which only means I was reaped. I slowly walked up there, from the parent section which got me a lot of stares from district nine, and glares from the peace keepers. I felt like I just got ten years older. I was afraid. I shook the girls hand. People clapped for us like they always do in district nine. This sucks. We left, and I felt like curling up in a ball, and going to sleep, and never waking up.

* * *

Okay guys I did finish it today! Yay! Please review, show your friends, and Enjoy.


	4. Districts Ten Eleven & Twelve's Reapings

**District Ten**

**~~~~~ Eilish Wilkinson**

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I awoke to the sound of my sister screaming. My sister has always had horrible nightmares the night before reaping. "No...no...AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed again.

I got out of my bed, and walked over to her. "Tara it's just a dream. Wake up!" I said as I shoved her. Tara let out one more scream before waking up. She pretty much jumped when she saw me. Though as soon as she found out it was me she gave me a hug.

"Eilish. It's you, thank God." She said while squeezing me tight.

"Ya it's me. Um... you're starting to hurt me." I told her. She let go of me. "So what did you dream about?" I asked her.

"Oh.. um.. well I saw... me... being reaping. Just... like last year." My sister said, while her eyes fluttered to the ground. Then our other sister Sinead, woke up and started looking at us.

"What are you guys doing up?" She said while rubbing her eyes. Before we could even answer, a cow started mooing. We couldn't help it, and we started laughing. The cow keep mooing, and we keep laughing.

When the cow finally stopped, I went and checked the time and saw it was already six. "Tara, we better get ready." I told her. Sinead went back to sleep, sense she was ten and was to young for the reaping. I put on a simple yellow dress, and my old sister Tara put on light green sundress. We got our hair done, and said our goodbyes before leaving.

While walking there I bumped into my best friends Leah, and Lydia. "Hey, Hey, Hey!" Leah said in almost a second's time. Leah and Lydia are two twin girls who are super crazy.

"Hey! I was going to say that!" Lydia snapped. They keep bickering the whole way, but it was kinda funny. Tara and me got a good laugh out of it. When we got there, Lydia freaked out because of the needle for finger pricking.

Tara grabbed my arm and gave me a serious look. "Are you going to be okay?" She asked. There was something in her eyes that made me wonder. It was like fright, but she seemed calm.

"Yeah. Are you going to be okay?" I asked her back. She nodded and left for the seventeen year old section, and I went to mine. Lydia and Leah were fighting about shoes, I just toned out. What was up with Tara?

I sat there and watched them put on the clip. Then our escort came and said hi. "Wall guy, lats gat tha show on the road. Ladias first." She said. For some reason she could never say her E's. She pulled out a slip and opened it up. "Ailish Wilkinson!" Ailish? What kind of name was that? Wait that was my name!

I am pretty sure everyone could hear my heart. Oh gosh, I felt like I was going to throw up. I keep walking though. When I got to the stage, I heard the boy's name was Desmond. I looked for Tara. She started twitching. "My dream... My dream it's come true." She started screaming. Wait what is she talking about? She started running to me, but peace keepers stopped her. Then she ended up trying to fight them, and they took her away.

It slowly came to me. Tara's dream was not of her being reaped... it was me! That's what was up with her. Though I am left with one question. Did she see me winning?

**~~~~~Desmond Chordus**

"Do you think my dress, looks pretty?" Julia asked me while swaying it back and forth. She was giggling. Julia was always doing this, trying to get my attention.

"Yes Julia." I told her. Then she smacked my an the arm.

"You didn't even look at it, Dezi!" She moaned and stomped her feet.

I looked up at her and gave her a sharp glare. "Don't call me that." I growled at her. She mumbled under her breath, but I really didn't care. We continued walking. Julia pouted the whole way.

I froze when we reached the woods. I looked at the trees, listened to the wind. I almost thought I saw him running through the wilderness. I knew it wasn't real, it was just in my head. I only snapped out of it, when Julia's hand waved across my face.

"You there?" She asked with a worried face.

I looked back at the woods, at the same as she did. "Yeah it's fine. We better get going." I said in a harsh tone, and started walking off.

Julia started running after me. She even jumped in front of me. "Hey! I am sorry, I forgot about it. I forgot about your brother being lost in..." She said while getting cut off. The look in her face was painful in a way.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at her. We continued walking. She started crying the way there. I felt bad a bit, at the moment though I wasn't going to do anything.

We got in our sections. I didn't even pay attention to who the girl was. I was too busy thinking about my little brother, who ran into the woods. I don't even know if he dyed. He must have.. nobody lives.."Dasmond Chordus!" I heard someone yell my name. I looked over at Julia and she started freaking out. What was wrong with her?

Oh. They called my name... I can't do this. Somehow my dumb brain though made my legs move. Then I heard screaming. It was Julia, and the girl tributes family. Julia was being held down by one of her friends. It wasn't til then I noticed how much Julia really cared for her. Maybe I shouldn't have been shunning her so much. Oh well it was too late.

Or was it. I am going to win for my brother. The woods must have been as hard as the hunger games. I will win for him, and maybe even Julia.

**District Eleven**

**~~~~~Caroline Claimer**

I was the youngest of my whole family, and ever year I have seen how relieved everyone is when they don't get reaped. I didn't get reaped my first year, or my last year. I guess three's a charm. I was pretty shocked when I heard my name. I ran to my siblings and held them tight. The peace keepers had to escort me to the podium. I looked around for familiar faces, and my family was there. My mother blew me a kiss while she was on the ground crying, my father even started crying, my sibling where crying, though I didn't have any friends crying for me. If I won though! I would have friends crying for me. I don't know if I was strong enough to win, but I sure would try!

**~~~~~~Ujah Petes**

This morning I picked oranges, but now I have to pick my feet up just to get to the podium. I shook the girls hand. She was pretty, but pretty young for me. Besides in the end one of us will have to die. Possiably both of us will die. Who am I kidding both of us will die. Unless if I really try. I wasn't weak. I would win, and my families life could be easier.

**District Twelve**

**~~~~Autumn Blaize**

"I'll race you there!" I heard my best friend say with a smirk.

"Let's go! I'll win though!" I said. We counted to three, and ran. I was running as fast as I could. I felt my hair whip through the wind. The breeze felt good. I couldn't help it but throw my hands in the air and start laughing. I loved this, the feeling of speed. I ran as fast as my heart would allow me.

At first I was winning. Then from the corner of my eye I could see Summer speeding past me. When we finally got there she won. Like always Summer is pretty fast.

I kicked a rock and moaned. "Hey, Hey, Hey. Summer always comes before Autumn." She said her usually comeback. I just lift my hand up thunked her across the face.

"Ow." She said while rubbing her face. We check in and got in our sections. I waved at my crush Troy and he waved back. We sat there waiting for the dumb escort to call the girl's name. "Tilla Revett." She called. That named was familiar. I couldn't figured out though. I looked back at Troy and figured it out. It was Troy's sister! Then I looked over at Mia another girl who liked Troy. She was walking over to the podium! She was going to volunteer to save Tilla, so Troy would like her.

I couldn't let this happen. I looked at the ground for something to throw at her. I couldn't find anything though. I started running. I just did it without thinking. "I volunteer." I said while throwing my arms up in the air. I went up there and hugged little Tilla.

Then I glanced Troy and he mouthed "Thank you." I was fast... I could win... I would win

**~~~~~Jay Ruthe**

District Twelve hasn't ever won a Hunger Game. I thought maybe they needed one. So I have been training my butt off, so I could volunteer when I turn eighteen. So here I am volunteering for a small little boy. He ended up trying to hug me, I just pushed him away though. I shook Autumn's hand. She was a pretty girl from the district. I used to have a crush on her, but I got over it when everyone figured out she liked Troy. I know she would come out dead, because I was going to win!

* * *

Sorry this one was super short, I was in a hurry because I most likely won't be able to update (Stupid Detention). So here you guys go. I hope it still isn't bad. Please review guys!


	5. Districts One, Two, and Three's Rides

District One

~~~~~Sparkle Aquiste

My parents and Dazzle where my only visitors. My parents gave me a ring I was suppose to get on my eighteenth birthday. Though instead I got it now. It was quite pretty. It was gold with a huge pink gem. Dazzle gave me her lip gloss, so I could try it. I was thinking about them a bit on the train ride. I didn't know who the boy was, but he winked at me. I replied with a flirtatious wave. I might as well have some fun on the way.

(~***~)

The train ride was long, and tiring. Though when we finally got to the capitol... it... was just so... different. First, there was a rainbow of colors which were people! Second, they were screaming my name! Then, people were colored head to toe. Even children dye their skins! All of them changed to perfection. Last, I didn't like it. I was used to being the prettiest in the room.

The other tribute and I was ushered out of train. While thousands of people, tried to grab us. "Come on, quickly." Said our escort, whose name I found out was Perch. Her skin was dyed black and white stripes, with her hair being long and black. She wore a red dress that looked good on her. We followed her running.

We finally got to safety, into a tall building. The room felt cold, and nice. The boy keep smiling at me, and I couldn't help to just smile back. He was cute. Though we ended up having to split up.

I went into a room, that had make up, and clothes everywhere. I wasn't by myself. There was two blue males who looked like twins. They just examined me, and nodded once and awhile. "Thanks for checking me out. Who the fuck are you guys?" I said in a cold tone. They just ignored me. How dare they. They got out measuring tape, and started away.

I backed up away from them. I wasn't going to let them touch me before I get answers. "Again, who the fuck are you!" I demanded at them while raising my voice. They rolled their eyes, and just stepped closer. I raised my hand and smacked them both across the face in one swing.

One of them shot me a glare. "You might have been someone in your district... but now in the capitol you are just a piece of trash. That they just want to watch you fight for your life. So you sit down, shut your bratty little mouth, and just let us do our job." He told me. I have never been spoken this way, and I didn't like it.

"Don't you ever..." I started to talk, but the other one just cut me off. Why the hell were they treating me like this. Wasn't it a honor to work with me, a tribute!

"Just shut up.. No point for you to waste your fowl breath." The other twin said. I bet my mouth was hanging down to the floor. Oh, I wouldn't let them win. Right before I was about to say something though, they taped my mouth shut! Then cuffed me to a chair! This was so wrong, and someone was going to pay!

I struggled the whole time, trying to get out, but failed. They laughed most of the time thinking it was funny, and the only thing I could do was glare. "Look she is flawed. Look at this scar on her cheek." They laughed. It was just a small scar, you retard. I wanted to choke both of them so bad. My fist were clenched. That scar was my only flaw, which was barely visible. I remember how I got it too, telling Tora Mcevens to try on some makeup. She ended up throwing a knife at me, which just slightly touched me. Stupid Tora.

Then a door that I didn't even know was there opened. "You two can leave, I can finish this off." A man walked in who was pale, and had dark black words tattooed all over him. The blue twins left, and the man with words, let me free.

"Ugh.. those stupid idiots wouldn't let me free." I moaned. He didn't even say anything. He just went over to a desk and looked at some papers. Why was everyone so rude? I though I was important!

When he was done searching, he looked up at me. "How would you like to sparkle. Meaning the prettiest one at the chariot rides?" He asked me. I couldn't help it but let out a smile. I like how he was thinking, and let him go on with his plans.

~~~~~Dingo Meke

It seems our theme is diamonds this year. I am in a tux covered in diamonds. Sparkle is in a dress covered in diamonds that fits her form well. She has to be the prettiest girl here. Our chariot was even covered in diamonds. We where first to leave, and the crowd cheered. I heard girls call out my name, one even fainted. I felt like I was flying. Though I could see many eyes on Sparkle, whom took the show with her dress. The night was just the beginning, and I knew the Games would be better when I got blood on my hand.

District Two

~~~~~Emery Transen

"Emery!" I heard Jayleen yell. I jumped and started to hug her. We both started crying. "Why would you ever do that Emery!" She said in between sobs. She was squeezing me tight, but I didn't care.

My face felt completely wet. "I can't let you. I just can't Jayleen. I couldn't live with myself if you had too go" I stated and it was true, I couldn't. Then we left our embrace.

She gave me a odd look. "So you have to let me live with you dead! Emery, you should have just let me go!" She said almost yelling. She looked like crap. Almost as if part of her died. I could say the same thing about me.

Then a knock came from the door. "You got two minutes left." The guard told us in flat tone. Really? We get this much time, to say goodbye before we fight for our lives?

Jayleen seemed to start crying more. She let out a squeal/moan. "No, no! Let's not fight." She just started to sob more. She wiped her face real quick, before going to her pocket. "I have something for you. I was hoping it could be your token."

She pulled out a gold locket in the shape of a heart. I put in my hands and opened it. One side had a picture of my parents with my younger sister. The other was of Jayleen and me. Somehow I started crying more. We ended up hugging again. "Thank.. thank..you so-so much!" I said trying to not to sob so much, but I still did. We just cried and cried.

Another bang, and a strong looking man came in. "Times up." He said. Jayleen just froze.

"NO! NO! Please one more minute! I can't! Please!" Jayleen cried out while shaking her head.

He shook his head no. "I am sorry, you must leave." He said not even looking at us once. He didn't care at all.

Jayleen just covered her ears and just started screaming. The man picked him up. "NO! EMERY!" She said while she was over his shoulder, kicking his her hardest.

I followed Jayleen as fast as I could. "Jayleen remember your.." I said but the door just pounded shut. Everything was left unsaid. I just cried more. I don't think I have cried this much ever. I heard Jayleen scream once more. I waited for my parents to show, but found out Jayleen took up their time. In a way I was glad it was with Jayleen.

(~***~)

I must have fell asleep on the train, because I don't even remember seeing it. Though, here I am awake on a train, and confused. I looked around to see I was covered in blankets, and I was in a little room. I swung my legs over to get up, and plop! I fell and hit smack on the floor. I looked up to see I didn't notice that I was on a bunk. I feel so stupid.

My funky male escort came rushing in. "Are you okay?" He said while almost out of breath. I just nodded at him. He stood there looking at me funny. "Well we should be in the capitol in less than five minutes." He said there standing awkwardly. He did a sharp turn and left, out of the room.

I didn't really care what my hair looked like, or even how I looked. I just walked out of the small bunker room. I wandered into a room, that had food everywhere. It had our past victor Gates, and the male escort whose name I have never learned yet. Then there was Zippie. I didn't really know him, but he.. he was sweet. He helped me, and I don't know how I could repay.

Gates looked up at me. "Well now that you are awake.. I can start telling you how to win." He said in a rude, harsh tone. Zippie paid no attention and just looked out the window. I gave the window a glance, and noticed tall buildings. It must be the capitol. Though I didn't give it another thought.

I put my hand in my hair to see what was going on in there. "Maybe you should have gotten some sleep... grumpy." I told him. My hair ended up being a mess, but oh well.

Gates gave me a sharp glare, and did some type of growl. The escort got right up. "Well now, let's friends." He said giggling. Gates and I both rolled our eyes. I waited for him to talk about the Games, but he didn't. So I grabbed a pastry and shoved it in my mouth.

We started to hear people yelling. "What are we going to do with her! She looks like crap." My escort said as if it was the most important thing ever. I opened my mouth, to say something. I forgot there was a pastry in there.. well not anymore. Gates gave me a disgusted look.

Gates got up grabbing a table cloth. "We can just do this." He said while throwing it over my head.

"What! No! I refuse to allow this!" I yelled throwing it off.

Gates just threw it back over me. "I don't care... sit down and try not to let anyone see what a mess you are." He replied.

I sat down pissed. This was stupid. I heard people yelling my name. I wish I got to see their faces. Then our escort said, "Time to go!"

~~~~~Zippie Gernie

It was kinda funny watching our escort trying to push Emery into the building. Many people gave us funny looks. I guess they haven't seen a tribute wearing a table cloth before.

We had to split up. A few people looked at me. Then my designer came in. "I had this idea of gold!" He told the others. They all nodded and smiled.

They started to put gold cuffs on my wrist, a gold tux.. every thing was gold! When we left for the chariot it was even gold! I think they over used the idea. Though when Emery came out, in a chic gold dress I couldn't think. She had the same cuffs as me, and her hair was in slick curls. She had this sad look in her eyes, but she seemed to be getting better.

I wanted to hold her in my arms so bad. She was the prettiest girl I have ever seen... and I think I was in love.

We left second, and were blinded by the shine of diamonds in front of us. Emery gave one small wave. She didn't even have to do much to look so stunning. I would do anything for her to win. I promised this to myself.

District Three

~~~~~Alice Hartney

I looked out the window, seeing building coming to my view. I have never seen the capitol before, and it looked amazing. The buildings were huge! The people had this unique style. They were so many different colors, it was crazy.

When we got to our place, we had to leave. Then I went into my designing room. I young man looked at me. "Well for district three we actually got something good!" I smiled. I think it's a compliment. He measured me for a bit. "Try on this dress." He threw me a red dress that had a split up the leg.

I put it on, and somehow it looked great on me. They started do my hair, which ended up in a bun. Then did makeup like crazy. I looked at myself one last time, and I couldn't help it but smile I looked good.

I was ushered out to my ride, with Derek. He had a nice black suit on. My designer gave me one last look. "Get ready to spark." He side giving me a wink. I had no clue what that meant, but I went into the chariot with Derek.

~~~~~Derek Yates

Alice's designer seemed odd. We were third to go. I could hear many people scream for district one and two. When we got out there we saw that one was covered in diamonds, and the other was golden! Our plain simple outfits could never compete.

Mid-way through the way I heard a slight boom. Then I heard more and some crackling. I looked down and noticed my dress had sparks coming of it! It was like little fireworks coming off our dress. Each one was a different color! The crowd was awed. Alice looked at me, and we couldn't help but put our arms up, and laugh. This was amazing!

~~~~~Alice Hartney

My dress was going off! I tried to look back at other Hunger Games and I know I have never seen this happen before! Every color was sparking of me. People had their mouths open, and none of them could think. This was new. This was amazing. I felt free... almost as if the Games weren't real! I was free!

* * *

Okay guys here it is! Sorry about the delay. I am feeling better. Thank you everyone for waiting. Tell me what you guys think of the chapter :D


	6. Districts Four, Five and Six's Rides

District Four

~~~~~Asher Smith

I smelled the alcohol on the train ride mostly. It made me feel sick. I have always hated the smell. My parents where alcoholics. Sometimes it seems my parents love alcohol more than me. Their son.

I watched Jenna, sit across from me. She still had that evil look in her eyes. "You should tell us... how to kill people." She said out loud to our victors. Everyone looked at her. She must be joking! Though, when I looked at her she was dead serious. She really wanted the answer.

"Silly girl. Every single time you kill someone, you kill part of yourself. If you want to win, you might want to kill as few as possible. Being lost isn't something anyone needs." The female victor told her.

Jenna just opened her mouth in shock. "I don't understand how someone like you could win!" She shrieked.

The victor crossed her legs. "My name is Mags. I won because I stayed sane." She remarked. Jenna started to mutter things, but nobody paid attention. Soon I would have to choose one victor be my mentor. I liked Mags, she seemed calm. Though Wender was strong, and I knew he could teach me well. District four has had three wins out of eighteen. The other victor killed himself. It was a tough choice.

Then one of the servants spilled a drink. The alcohol smell was everywhere. I tugged bracelet. It was my mother's. She made it for me before everything fell apart. It was close to me. It was my token.

"You stupid little rat! You can never do anything right!" The escort yelled at the servant. She didn't even say anything back. She just cleaned it up, and left. I wonder what she did to deserve this.

(~***~)

When we got to the capitol, it was... well strange. People seemed to love us for being a career. Though I would hardly count them as people. They looked like they where from space! Every color could be dyed on them. I don't understand why people would want to look like this.

We went in a large building. I was left alone though in a different room. Some people came in, and measured me. Then a purple man came in and showed me my outfit. It was a tux. The colors changed the way water changed. It was stunning.

I left the dress up room, and went for my chariot. Jenna was in a sundress that matched my tux. Though her skin was colored green and looked like scales. Wait did I have scales? I asked for a mirror, and I got one. I was scaled.

~~~~~Jenna Blevins

The time they where dressing me, I was thinking of Mags. I hated her. I wonder how many people she killed. I bet I will have to kill many people. It's just not fair. Though I know I am going to win! I have too. I will get friends! I will be popular!

My whole team giggled and said I looked amazing. I looked in the mirror and saw I looked like a lizard! A lizard! My dress was pretty, but why would I need scales!

I walked out to the chariot. Asher was already in it. It started to move, and I got my game face on. I heard girls calling Asher's name. Many people screamed when they saw us just for being careers. At first I thought I should look strong. Then I thought if I looked weak other tributes would back off. So that's what I did. I showed the crowd fright.

District Five

~~~~~Cane Celeste

I sat in a white room waiting for my visitors. I took awhile, but my dad showed up. "Hey son. I am proud of you." He told me. It didn't mean anything to me though. I just nodded. Which seemed to piss him off. "Knock it off, you need to show how strong you are."

"Will do." I told. I didn't thing anything longer could come out. Then he slipped something in my hand. I didn't even care to look at it. He got up and left.

It took me awhile to look at it. It was a leather band, with a ring in it. My mothers wedding ring. I never got to know my mother. She died from child birth. The ring felt smooth. I bet mother would never have let this happened.

(~***~)

I looked at district five as long as I could. It was home, and I just didn't feel right not being there. I looked out the window. I heard the female tribute talk to our two victors. Then I felt a tap on back. I turned around to find Zebra smiling at me. "Would you like to try some coffee?" She asked with pot in her hand.

I have never had coffee before. I shook my head yes, and she poured me cup. It felt warm in my hands. I looked back out the window to see home was gone. I took a sip and I think it may have helped.

The others talked about a old game. Then the female yawned. "Oh, if you guys want we have bunkers. You could get some sleep." Zebra told us. The female said she was fine. I got up. I might as well find something to pass time away. Maybe my sleep could let me. "Cane.. I am sorry I don't think you can sleep. You just had coffee.

"I'll my best to then." I told her and walked over to a bed, and laid down. It took awhile, but I fell asleep. Locked up in the world of dreams and nightmares.

(~***~)

_"Cane!" A women called. I was in a forest. A silver forest. I heard it again. Someone was calling for me. I tried to find them. Snapped branched under my feet. Everything seemed blurry __though. _

_ "Where are you?" I called. Then I saw her. A young women._

_ She smiled at me. "Cane, you have found me. Now you are free. You have found me." She said in a tone that seemed spiritual. She seemed to be floating. _

_ "Who-who are you?" I asked. She laughed._

_ "Mother." She said in one tone._

I was sweaty. It was just a dream. It wasn't real. It wasn't real. Though it seemed to take forever for me to realize that.

~~~~~Gemma Blue

Most of time I was learning. Learning everything I could. I knew the more I learned the more chances I got in the games. And I had to win. I tried my best to remember everything I learned too. The victors were nice, and helped me. I like Ogo, he was amazing and knew what I needed. What I needed was skills.

The train ride was alright, I learned a few things. Cane sleep most of the way. When we arrived a few people where there, but none seemed interested. I guess district five is still unpopular.

We made it easily to our building. I went to my room, and let the people play with me. Though when they where done I looked amazing. My dress was a dark blue, and when I moved lightning struck. Well on my dress, but it was still pretty cool.

I found out Cane's suit did the same thing as mine. I felt actually excited for the rides. I wanted people to see our amazing suits. We went right after some kids who looks like reptiles. I smiled. Though nobody seemed to even be looking at us. To busy staring at the careers.

This was sick, and stupid. I was just as good as any of them! I rose my hands, and showed them all my middle fingers. Which got me some stares. People even started to point. Cane laughed and did it with me. Maybe we caught everyone's eye.

District Six

~~~~~Lerina Ballpit

I was mad. No pissed. Musso was everything, and he just threw himself away! We sat in the train not talking. He tried to put his arms around me, but I just pushed him away. I didn't want to talk.

"Lerina please." He pushed. I just got up and walked to the bunker. I sat down on the bed. I wanted to be alone, and he just couldn't figure that out. He followed me of course. "Why are we fighting? We should spend every minute together!" He told me.

I got off the bed and looked at him. "Why would you volunteer? Now both of us will end up dieing! You could have a life without me!" I yelled at him.

He shook his head at me and grabbed me by wrist. "No. I would rather die!" He told me.

I just pushed away again. I didn't want this. "Musso this is over! I can't do it. We shouldn't be dating. Not in the games. It's over." I said while plopping down on my bed.

He just looked at me. "Don't be silly." He told me. I wasn't being silly. This is how I felt.

"Musso just go. It's over. Just go." I said and the tears let out. Let out like crazy. He left. I curled up on the bed. I sobbed. I had dreams. Dreams of marrying Musso and having two girls with him. I dreamed of being with him forever. That was ripped out of me though. Stolen from me. That is what the games do though. Steal. Over and over again.

~~~~~Musso Ferno

I didn't care if I knew I was dead. I cared though that I didn't have the only thing. The only thing that I want. The thing that I want forever. Forever to hold. I thought the Games would do that, but no. I did it.

The capitol was different, but I didn't pay much attention. I didn't even realize that I was already getting ready for the rides. They put me in a suit that had yellow stripes. They said it was for streets. I thought it was stupid.

I got out there and Lerina didn't even look at me. She was in a black dressed that had streets signs all over her. District was always left lame. The ride started. People looked at us, and smiled. One girl who looked more plant then human called out my name. She wanted me. I didn't want her though. I gave her wave, and keep breathing.

* * *

Okay guys, what do you think? Also what do you think of me using Mags? Still thinking if she should play a role in the story. Review Guys! :D


	7. Districts Seven, Eight, and Nine's Rides

District Seven

-WARNING THERE IS ROMANCE-

~~~~~Camellia Willow

I follow the scar on my arm. I remember the feeling of fire. The heat was so hot it felt cold. The thought of fire brought back memories. Not just the ones about fire, but everyone that made me cry. Most of the time the memories of the little lumber boy. I would have sang the song, but I was so drained all of it didn't matter.

"Look at her head! She will never look good! I feel like throwing up!" My escort yelled. She was complaining about the bruise on my head. I didn't mean to pass out, and hit my head.

"I am right here you know." I told her, but she didn't even care. She keep complaining about my dumb forehead. I put my hand up too my head. "Ow!" I moaned. Crap, did I really say that out loud?" Ms. Pettie rolled her eyes.

Then Date came into the room. My eyes fell to the floor. I felt bad, he volunteered for me. He was giving up his life for me. "Wanna talk?" He asked as he gestured to the bunker. I got up, and walked with him to the bunked.

I raised my eyebrow. Wondering what he wanted. "I wanted you to know I am doing whatever I can to get you out alive." He said reading my mind.

"No! You just can't give up for me. That's.." I freaked out on him. It wasn't right. He deserved a chance to live. Though of course he cut me off.

"Melly please don't fight me. I want to remember the real you." He said in softest whisper. I looked into his caramel colored eyes. They were so sad it made me feel like crying. Heck his whole face made me want to cry.

"I.. I don't know the real me." I sputtered. He reached down and touched my cheek. I never knew this type of Date. My heart started to hammer in my chest. I felt small in his arms, but warm. I didn't want him to let go of me. I felt safe. I felt as if the games never were.

"I do." He stated. His warm hand rubbed my face, and I felt like melting. Time stopped. I was sure of it. I didn't know what was wrong with me, but I wanted Date. All of him. I had to get on my tip toes, to reach his lips. Though I still did it. I felt his soft lips on mine. I was so confused. This wasn't me or Date. Though I still let this happen. He also let this happen. He took control and kissed me harder.

I could stop the tears, and they were released. The kiss came to a stop. "Camellia. No, I can't do this to you." He said while heavily breathing for air. He also just said my full name, which he never does. I didn't understand so I started crying more.

"Was I a bad kisser?" I asked with my eyes probably turning red and puffy. He gave me a odd look. "I am sorry." I cried out.

"Camellia... it wasn't you. I just don't want to hurt you." He stated.

"Date, you aren't hurting me." I told him. He clenched his fists.

He turned his back from me. It hurt to see him like this. "Just go!" He growled at me.

"No Date! You're just going to hurt me more by making me leave!" I yelled at him while I started to sob. I don't understand how moments ago I felt like I was flying and now I felt like I was being stabbed in the gut. Stabbed thousands times.

He glanced at me. "I said GO! Do you not understand?" He yelled louder. I ran into the bunker across the hall. I sobbed and sobbed. I hoped maybe the tears could help, but they made it worse. My nose was runny, my head hurt, and worse of all I think loved Date. I never felt feelings like this before for him. I don't know how they just came out so suddenly. I just cried more leaving my pillow wet.

Ms. Pettie knocked at the door. "Can I help." Somehow she forgotten about my head.

"NO! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed at her. She said sorry and left me alone. Alone and pain was the feeling I had now.

~~~~~Date Dogwood

I awoke up with the taste of Camellia all over my lips. I felt so bad for yelling at her, but I knew it was the right thing. Even if every time I heard her cry it shattered my heart, I knew it was for the better.

I got out of bed, and went to the main area. Ms. Pettie and our only victor Krums were laughing about something. I didn't care to eat so I sat by the window. Camellia didn't get out of bed till we got to the capitol. Ms. Pettie complained about her red eyes. I didn't want to look at her. I would fall apart if I did.

We left out the train pretty quickly. I still didn't look at her. Though when we were getting into our own rooms, I looked at her back once. Her walk was unstable, and she looked as if she was about to fall. My heart split once again.

There was four designers in the room. They looked at me a bit and nodded. "Look at him. He is stunning." One said while touching my arms.

"Well let's make him into a tree!" Another said excitingly. Well I guess I would be the nineteenth male tree from district seven.

I wore a brown suit, that resembled bark. They but leaves on me. Green ones for summer. Orange, red and yellow for fall. A few branches with pink blossoms for spring. Lastly branches with fake snow to show winter. The dress was themed out well. All in all it was maybe the best tree ever.

Though when we got out to the chariot which was a painted forest Camellia proved me wrong. She had the same theme, but it just looked better on her. The pink blossom were in her hair. She wasn't even smiling and she glowed.

The chariot took off, and she never looked at me. She just looked straight. Not looking at the crowd or anything. Though the crowd seemed to eat her up. Her eyes looked hard and cold. Maybe that is what the crowd wanted. The iridescent crowd that is. I gave them a smile, which was the best I could do.

District Eight

~~~~~Austin Key

Wetha sat on the train telling us how happy we should be. I wish she could just shut up. Becca seemed the same way when she put her head down. "Yooouuu shooouuuldn't doooo thaaat." Wetha told her. Becca just gave her a thumbs up.

I ate a few biscuits. They weren't bad. During my second one, Becca started snoring. Wetha complained about that too. Once and a while she would talk in her sleep. Most of time she just said gibberish. Or her brothers name.

I let her be until she started screaming. I knew she was having dreams about the games. I knew it. "Wake up Becca." I shoved her slightly.

"Was-Was I screaming." She asked. I nodded. She sat there thinking for awhile, though soon she started to nibble on some food. I hope she wasn't having too many dreams. She has watched these games for years, and now she much go through it. Sometimes I think the capitol chooses who goes. The drawing out of the bowl is just a hoax.

~~~~~Becca Martin

I put the nightmare aside. Austin helped cheered me up. It might sound cold, but I am glad he is here. He helps. A lot.

The train ride was boring. I am just glad I sleep through it. The food wasn't bad. Am I really thinking about the food? Don't I sound stupid.

Wetha pointed out the capitol. It was huge. Much bigger than district eight. The building were tall, and large! The people were... crazy. That is all I am going say. Just crazy.

(~***~)

Well those crazy capitol people ended up dressing me up. The decided to put me into a collage of different colored cloth. It wasn't stunning, but it wasn't like ugly. We went out to our chariot. Austin had a suit that kinda matched. He thought we looked like old quilts. It was probably true. I laughed though.

We rode out to the crowd. The people still looked crazy. Austin pointed out one that looked kinda like me. Though she was colorful and had fake wings, she did look like me. It was weird we looked so alike, but had such different lives. I grew up in a world of no grass, and factories, and normal looking people. She came from a world were she didn't work, were she would never look normal, and were she would have it easy. In a way I hated her.

District Nine

~~~~~Adair Dustcroft

I sat in the train looking out the window. The girl named River was picking at her fingers. She seemed like she was broken. I don't know about me. I can't tell if I am broken. Everything happened so sudden. I felt like throwing up, but I knew I had to try to stay cool. I didn't even care to try the food, but I could tell it was much better than district nine's food.

I decided to try talking to her. "Hey, River right?" I asked her.

She turned her head towards me and gave a small smile. "Yeah, Adair correct. Its nice to meet you." She stuck her hand out towards me. I gave it a shake.

"You too." I smiled at her. She went up and grabbed something to drink. She poured herself some blue looking juice.

"Want some?" She asked. I shook my head no. This time she came down and sat by me. The blue liquid kinda smelled like tea. When she took a drink though she just spit it back into her cup. We both started laughing. I almost even forgot about the games.

"That stuff sucks!" She laughed then put the glass over on the table next to her. I heard footsteps coming as our escort walked into the room. "Watch this." River whispered. "Hey! I got you some juice." River stood up and handed her glass to our escort.

"Why thank you young lady! You are very sweet." She patted River lightly on the arm then took a drink out of the glass River spit in. "Yum!" Our escort happily walked out of the room. As soon as we were sure she was gone we both burst out laughing.

"Wow! I don't know what was funnier. That she liked that stuff or because you spit in it!" I said while laughing. That was maybe one of the funniest pranks I have ever done. I wish Ace and I met her. She would be a perfect prank partner.

"Both!" She cracked out laughing still. We laughed some more.

"You know you aren't that bad." I honestly told her.

"You aren't so bad yourself, Adair." She told me smiling. In away I felt like I was still at home. Still in district nine doing stupid pranks. Ahh that was the life.

"So are you scared about this whole thing?" I asked her. She looked down at the floor then back up at me. I felt bad at first for randomly asking her that.

"Truthfully yes." She answered. I sorta felt better when she answered. I wasn't meaning to be pushing.

"Me too." I admitted. I wasn't going to lie, I was terrified! It was the straight on truth.

She gave me a funny look then said. "You? Scared! Whatever! I would have never thought you were scared. You look all tough." That must be a lie. When I was walking to the stage I must have looked like a three year old.

"Do I really look that tough? I didn't feel like that at all." I told her and she nodded.

We were coming up to the capitol. We both looked out at the window. It was so different then district nine. It had tall building and crazy people. Okay we had crazy people in district nine, but not like this. We both stared in silence til our escort came back in. "Thank you River. That was the best blueberry trout tea I have ever had!" She said in a high pitched voice. River and I had to both cover our mouths so we wouldn't laugh.

~~~~~River Brooke

"You two go get ready so we can leave the train!" Our escort clapped. I quickly exited the room going into mine. Laying on the bed was a pink short sleeved shirt with a skirt and leggins. I changed into the outfit then went to find our escort. "You look lovely!" She gave me a kiss on the cheek. I faked a smile at her then whipped my cheek. Ew gross!

We walked out of the train when Adair finished dressing. He wasn't matching in pink. He wore a black pair of pants with a blue shirt. There was a crowd of capitol people cheering our name. It was kinda weird, but I still smiled and wave. We went into a building and ending up having to split. In a way I wish Adair was still with me. We could pull a prank on my designers. And speaking of designers there mine were.

There was a girl there that kinda reminded of Harmony. Minus the red skin, blue hair, and yellow lips. My designers never spoke to me. They put me in a emerald green dress that matched my eyes. My hair was pulled back in headband that had fake grain on it. I was given a huge basket full of grain. I think this was minimum of district nine, but oh well. I kinda looked pretty.

We were kinda late so I was carried out! A tall man carried me out to my chariot! It was so awkward, though I thanked him in the end. Adair gave me a smile. It was funny he was wearing green, and it wasn't planned. Though his outfit did look pretty funny. They just glued a lot of grain all over him. He looked like a hairy grain monster.

We rode out behind some people who looked like a bunch of blankets. People pointed at me once and awhile. I started blushing and I must have looked like a fool. Though somewhere during it Adair had is arm around me, and we were waving and laughing. It was a different day, but still okay.

* * *

Okay guys sorry I haven't updated FOREVER. I am also starting to think my story is getting too LONG. So I have decided to make the interviews one long chapter. Which means there is two more chapter before the games! Sense you guys have been great here is a sneak preview of the games ! :D Enjoy-

The sun is just about to set. I am glad. Night will let me hide. Which is a key thing for me too do. It could even let me live in the games. I stop to watch the last bit of the sun leave the sky. It is gone, and I shall be safe. Then in the corner of my eyes I notice something. I notice that now I will not be able to hide even in the night! Of course the capitol would do this. They took something I need, just so they could laugh. The night was stolen from me. Then I hear a branch snap. I must leave. Now!

Okay sorry if that is confusing I took out some so it could still be a surprise. SpunkyGirl for helping me when I am stuck. BloodPixie you for the most amazing idea ever!

Also review! What do you think of the sneak peak? The story? Also who is your favorite character? Love you guys :3


	8. Districts Ten, Eleven, & Twelve's Rides

**District Ten**

**~~~~~Desmond Chordus**

"Tap. Tap. Tap." I hear Eilish's fingers tap on the table. "Tap. Tap. Tap." They drummed again.

"Julia stop!" I yelled. Everybody turned their heads to me. I knew everybody was tired, but I couldn't stand it!

She gave me a odd look of confusion. "My name is Eilish you idiot." She remarked.

"What do you think I called you?" I snapped at her back. She rolled her eyes. She was such a freak.

"You called me Julia, bonehead." I made my mouth into a O. I can't believe I called her Julia. I can't believe I was thinking of Julia. Most of the time Julia just ticked me off. Though for some reason I keep seeing her light brown hair, and green eyes. I keeps seeing her short frame. Gosh, I was still thinking about her!

Eilish muttered something about me, but I didn't really care. My mouth felt dry, so I got up. I went over to the drinks. I wonder if Julia was crying about me. I hope she isn't in much pain... "CRASH!" Wine, punch, and many other liquids came with me to the ground. I instantly became wet, and my clothes had multicolored spots everywhere.

Eilish started giggling. She could never leave me alone. Then my escort walked into the room. Her mouth widened into hole. "YOU FUCKING ANIMALS! ALL THE DISTRICTS! YOU ARE ALL FILTHY ANIMALS!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. She stomped out of the room with her arms swinging in the air. She couldn't stand watching us. Our victor also walked out shaking his head.

My cheeks felt hot. My face felt hot. I couldn't stand the heat so I got up. "Ha! He's blushing." Eilish laughed at me.

I gave her a quick roll of my eyes. "Get lost, you annoying little twit." I remarked. Which only made her laugh more. She had this feisty attitude, and I didn't like it. Many guys may, but I don't.

I didn't stand there listening to her laugh for long. I left the room, leaving to the bunker. I sat in the room by myself. Though it felt Julia was there. She was in my head. Her laughing. Never shutting up. Never leaving me alone.

I just wish she would go away. I always pushed her away. Though somehow she got through! She is driving me nuts! I try to forget about her, but I find it just gives me a headache. I wanted to hit something. Hit something hard. I go near my window and just punch it.

I did't even notice the large cut in my hand. The only thing that did was the warmth of blood oozing out of my hand. The wind started to whip louder. So of course my escort had to show up.

She looked at me. Her eyes started to twitch. "I NEED A BEER!" She says flat out. She left instantly only to reveal that Eilish was behind her.

"You don't need to say your stupid comments. Just go away." I tell her. Though of course, she comes in the bunker. She sits next to me on the bed.

I raise my eyebrows at her. "I won't but...um... I wanted to know if you wanted to be allies? You know... in the games." She asks me with difficulty. It was kind funny watching her be uncomfortable. I controlled myself from laughing though.

"Be around with you for the games? I would rather die!" I say while I burst out laughing. She can't be serious. She wanting to be allies with me? I thought she hated me.

She shakes her head no. "Not like that! I mean if we bump into each other we won't kill each other, til the end." She explains. I think about this for second. Maybe it wasn't that bad of a idea. I mean we are both from district ten. Why not?

"Til the end." I say.

**~~~~~Eilish Wilkson**

"Til the end." Desmond says. I nod. Now I had one person that I didn't have to worry about. Though in the inside I keep seeing him killing me. I don't know if this truce will really hold, or fall apart.

I look out the broken window. Then I look at his bloody hand. Then again back at the window. I start to see buildings to spring up. We must be in the capitol. "Good thing we are almost there to the capitol." I tell him pointing at the window. It started to feel chilly. "Nice job." I add in a mocking tone. He rolls his eyes, and I leave in a sharp tone.

I see my escort drinking like it's going out of style. It takes her seconds to finish a glass of wine. "This hits the spot." She moans. "Dirty fools." She mutters. I don't think she even understands how gross she looks. I just ignored her, and walked away. While our escort starting cheering about finally getting to the capitol. Thank god!

**(~***~)**

I watch them put my hair in two long straight braids. They put fake hair on my head so it would be longer. I had braids down to my knees! They put a rainbow glittery cowboy hat on top. That matched the rest of my outfit. I even got a rainbow lariat to complete it. Really capitol people? Really rainbow cowgirl? Is this what fashion has came too?

Though when we come out and I see Desmond's outfit. He looks like a cow/pig/goat/horse thingy covered in chicken feathers. I started to laughing and he yelled at me to shut up. I thought mine was lame, but Desmond's topped it.

Then our designers come out to give one finally look at us. Both of them start flipping out. "I thought you said we are using the cowboy idea!" Mine yelled at Desmonds.

"I thought we were using the multi-animal one!" His yelled back at mine. Then mine started yelling even more. His started to cry, which only resulting to mine having him pulling out his hair. It was so funny because the other tributes started to look at both our gruesome outfits. I laughed my head off while Desmond shook his head in embarrassment.

Half the crowd was laughing at our outfits, some was flipping out, and others started crying about it. Jeeez these Capitol people overreact a lot. It was just some stupid clothes on kids who will most likely be dead in a matter of days. I thought it was funny to think of it that way, until I remember I was one of those kids.

**District Eleven**

**~~~~~Caroline Claimer**

"Times up." I hear the guards say. My sibling leaves me. I know this is the last of my visitors. I start to cry. I don't want to be alone. I want my parents back. I want my siblings back! I sit down in the chair, and curl up in a ball. All the lame older hunger games start to play in my head. I see other career girls. They always get so much. Beauty, sponsors, and the prettiest tokens. Then I think about tokens. I grab my arm thinking I have one, but I don't. My dad tried to get me one, but they were to costy. I wash probably the only tribute to have no token.

After crying for ten minutes, my escort comes in. "Time to go." She tells me. I nod my head, and get up. I look at the room one last time til I leave. I look for a window. Just so I may say goodbye to district eleven one last time. Though of course there was no window. Not a single one. In a way it felt like a joke. A personal joke from a capitol. I tell myself though it was just a window. The capitol does funny things though.

The train was fancy. A little too fancy for my taste. There was so much food though. Anything you could think of... Good or bad. I was almost tempted to eat, but I don't think I have a stomach anymore. Ujah didn't either. Our escort though wanted us to eat. "Eat! We have more food then just fruit. Which you guys must be tired of." She says demanding. Her eyes are of the birds. The hawk's eyes.

Ujah gave her a sharp glare. "You are so stupid. You think we only eat fruit?" She gives him a stern look with her hawk eyes.

She shiftes her weight. "Yes I do. I think your stinky rat also." She says in her sharp tone. Her hawk eyes never blink. Though this doesn't scare Ujah. He gets up, and knocks over a tray of fancy meat. Hawk eyes opens her mouth wide. "What the hell... you idiot! The capitol has done so much for you... and this is what you..." She gets cut off. I scoot slightly away.

Ujah raises his index finger. "The capitol has given us what? The scars on my back?" He says this time without yelling. He pulls up his shirt to show his pink, puffy scars. His back is covered with them. It's a normal district eleven back. It makes we want to cry. This happens in district eleven all the time. Those scars will never leave his back.

"You deserve those. You broke the law. By the looks of it, many...many times." She tells him with her chin up high. It wasn't hard to tell she wouldn't back down from this fight. She clicks her heels, and looks at me. "Don't you think so?" She questions me.

"I..um-um...well...um." I nervously say.

The Ujah looks at me. "Answer her." He glares. My cheeks are red hot. I fell sweaty, and itchy.

I scratch my head. "I don't... think think... I should say any...thing. It's.. well... um- not my business." I sputter some more.

Ujah gets up raises his hand and slaps me across the face. I feel sudden sharpness. It stinks a bit. "You're such a baby." He says in a second. Then he wraps his large hands around my skinny neck. I tried to do something, but I was to late. I am losing oxygen. I can't breathe. My escort tried to help by hitting him with a cane, but she misses and hits me in the head.

I loss eyesight, but I can still hear. People are screaming and trying to get him to stop. My lungs feel like it is filled with rocks. I am trying my best to get the smallest amount of air. Though Ujah won't allow even that much. I know he is crazy, and this is the end of me. I lose the strength to even struggle. The screams are gone. I don't even make it to the games. I know I am dead. Everything goes black.

**(~***~)**

My eyes flutter open. I feel weak. Everything is so bright. I don't remember what has happen. I try to get up, but hands force me back down. "Relax." A man tells me. I blink, and now I see him. He must be in his twenties. He has beautiful blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. He has such perfectness I can tell he is from the capitol.

"Where.. am I?" I ask. He gives me a friendly smile.

"Kinda like a hospital room.. you were choked. Do remember?" He asks, and when he does I do remember. Ujah went completely insane. I nod. This is when I noticed I am dressed up. I am a long white sundress. That is decorated in different fruit flower blossoms. The outfit even seems great. He lets me up. I see my hair has the same blossoms in it. I have makeup on. I look like a goddess. I look beautiful. "About that. You have the rides to attend. I gave you a shot when you were out, and your body is back to normal. You should be good." He tells me with a pat on the back. He points to the door.

"Thanks.." I tells him before I leave. I walk out to find my escort. She takes me to a chariot. I get a few looks at the other tributes. I see one covered in diamonds. She is stunning. Ujah isn't here. He never comes even when it starts. Is he even showing up? He never does. So I go by myself.

People give me funny stares. I am alone with no male district. I hear people ask about that, but I try to ignore it. I stand tall and try my best to look good. I wave once. People seem not to care. They only wonder about Ujah. I do also. Where could he be?

**~~~~~Ujah Petes**

They lock me up, and tell me the rules. They tell me I must not harm a tribute before the games. I don't care. I'll do what I want. They tell me I can't be in the rides, and they don't seem to understand I don't care. They let me watch it though. I watch all the funny outfits. I laugh at all of them. Every single one.

Though when district eleven shows up, I looks at Caroline. She looks good. Too good. She doesn't look broken. She should be broken though. I broke her myself. Even if it took ten people to pull me off of her, I know I broke her. I saw the bruises around her neck. The ones I gave her. They are now gone. They covered them up. I throw everything I see. Smashing lamps, tables, and everything else.

Nobody comes in to stop me. I can't wait for the games. So I shall kill her.

**District Twelve**

**~~~~~Autumn Blaize**

The train is bumpy. Which is odd. I have imagined it smooth and quick. So does my escort. "Is this even the right train? We are first class!" I hear her tell everyone. Though nobody cares. Jay rolls his eyes behind her back. I don't think anyone has liked their escort ever. All of them are rude, and believe they are better. There is a million people better then her. I roll my eyes now.

I touch my hair to make sure my ponytail is still in place. It's up and high. Swaying in the right place. Then I notice Jay give me a quick smile before he gets up and leave. Jay was a alright friend. We are still friends right? Even though he has to end up dead for me to be alive. I sign. I can't help but picture what is going to happen. How many people will I kill? Or who will kill me? Will Jay kill me? That can't happen.

**~~~~~Jay Ruthe**

I only sit on the bed. I think about how I will do it. How I will kill people. I picture myself killing many. Though I can't see myself killing Autumn. Will Troy be upset at me for doing it? I know he also loves Autumn. I can't believe Autumn volunteered her life so Troy would love her. She gave up her life for love! Some people are so stupid. Then I feel stupid because I used to like Autumn. Though I don't think I can ever love her anymore. She doesn't even know how much she has hurt me. Then the memory comes back to me.

_It is maybe the hottest day of the year. I sit on a bench with Autumn, Summer, and Troy. We all laugh once and awhile. I try to talk to Autumn, but she doesn't even want to talk to me. She is to busy talking to Troy. My best friend, Troy. "Autumn, look at this." I call for her. Showing her what is in my hand._

_She looks at it for a second. "Cool." She goes back to Troy. "Troy don't you think so?" She talks him up. I sit there alone. _

_Troy gets up to leave. "I have to get home guys." He tells everyone._

_Autumn gets up. Her hair has a bounce to it. "I'll walk you home." She tells him._

_I get up also. "Umm... Autumn can we talk first?" I ask her. She looks at me funny._

_"Autumn you should stay back with Jay. I'll walk myself. Thanks anyways." He tells us, and leaves. Summer gets up and gives us alone time._

_Autumn looks at me with a glare. "Thanks Jay!" She tells me, before I can even talk to her._

_"What did I do.. I only wanted to tell you that I..." I try to tell her everything._

_"Jay I know you and Troy are friends, and you don't like me taking him away from you. Can you let him have a life though! Just let me hang out with him." She tells me rudely._

_"I am sorry. Yeah I'll back off." I tell her, giving up. There is no point. She thanks me and walks away. Going home by herself. I don't care to even walk her home._

_I clench my fist. I don't understand why he so better than me! "You loved her. Didn't you?" Summer scares me. _

_I turn around to her. "No. Why would you think that?" I ask. It's a lie. Well kinda, I don't think I do anymore. She is cruel. Ice cold. I don't even think she has a heart. Of course she doesn't. I don't even know why I loved her! She is just a huge brat!_

_"I understand. Come on, I'll walk you home. You house is only two away from mine." She tells me. Not answering my question. I walk with her anyways._

When I wake up from the memories I noticed tall building. I know we are there. The capitol.

**~~~~~Autumn Blaize**

My designers get a good look at me. They tell me to close my eyes. I do so. They put makeup all over my face. While doing so they are dressing me up. When I am done I notice I am in red. A long red puffy dress. Though the top half is see-threw. I have a small tan tube top covering my breast and that is it. The top is decorated with red lace flowers. That look like they are attached to my skin. It's a odd dress, that has nothing to do with district twelve.

"Now what to do with her hair." He touches my pony. That he has left untouched. He is a large purple man. He creeps me out a lot.

"I found this in her stuff." The throw up colored man says. He shows them my token. A headband my mother gave me. It isn't one of those wimpy ones. This one is gold, red and black. It is thick and fancy. They take out my pony, and curl my hair. Put the headband in, and I am set.

I leave to my chariot. Jay is in a red suit. It fits him. He tells me I look nice, and we get in our chariot. I notice district eleven is missing their male. Which is funny. The crowd is freaking out. By outfits, missing tributes, and who knows what. They could have ran out zebra lip stick. I roll my eyes at that. People look at us. I am just glad we aren't naked like lat year. Those poor tributes. People yell my name, and Jay's. I don't know why they like us. We are just stupid teenagers. Though I still smile at them. They cheer. This is so freaking lame.


	9. First Half of the Interviews!

**THE INTERVIEWS!  
**

**District One**

**~~~~~Sparkle Aquiste**

I watch Sim Burtle comes onto the stage. He runs around the stage with his arms in the air. He is getting the crowd excited. "Hello everyone and welcome to the interviews of the Nineteenth Hunger Games!" He announces and everybody claps, or screams. "It's nice to see everybody. Very nice." He says. "Now let me say, this is going to be a exciting game indeed. We have a wonderful bunch of tributes." He booms. People cheer even more. "Well let's start with district one's female. Sparkle Aquiste!" He says my cue. I walk onto the stage. I give the crowd a wave.

"Hello Sparkle, aren't you gorgeous!" He exclaims. He smiles, and I know he is telling the truth. I am beautiful.

I sit down in the chair that is meant for me. "Thank you Sim. Aren't you too!" I say faking it. He looks like a fat yellow toad. He laughs.

"I wish I had your legs darling. Come on look at those! That purple dress it meant to show them off. Just like your reaping outfit." He tells me.

I knew they would be noticed. "They are the best legs. Well out of district one. The capitol people must have some nice legs." Which is also a lie. The capitol people have gross, fat, stumpy legs.

People clap and cheer at my comment. Sim silences them. "Indeed, indeed. You must be a strong girl also. With a training score of ten!" He tells me, or to everybody else.. whatever. People just clap at that. I hear someone say they love me.

"Yes. I didn't even show them my best." I say with a strength and a touch of mystery. People Oh and Ah. A few scream. It's funny, all of them over react.

What's even funnier Sim goes into a giggling fit. "I bet you didn't! Now let's talk about..." There is a ding before he can finish. "That's time! Ladies and gentlemen of the capitol, Sparkle Aquiste!" He raises, and so do I. People cheer some more, before I leave the stage.

**~~~~~Dingo Meke**

I watch Sim go into a giggling fit. Sparkle's time goes out, and it's my turn. "...Dingo Meke!" I hear him and I walk onto the stage. I hear a chant of my name. By girls..who must have a crush on me. This happens to careers all the time.

"Sit down...Sit down." He tells me and so I do. I relax spreading my legs out. Relaxing. "So Dingo, you had the highest score of all a twelve! How did you get that?" He asks me. People seemed shocked in the crowd. Even though they already know. Like what the fuzz?

"Nothing really." I tell them. People shut up now. Leaving there mouths hanging up, letting flies in.

"Ha. Well you must be a strong young man." He says. He goes on with his questions. I answer them like everybody else. Got a girl back home. Nope and I know you don't either. Gosh this was lame. I want the games to start already! Get the blood on my hands.

"Well that's the strong...DINGO!" He says. At first I thought he said bingo. Ha, at least this is over. I walk off the stage giving it to district twelve.

**District Two**

**~~~~~Emery Transen**

My dress looked...amazing. It was tight, thin strap gold dress. It went to my knees. I just checked myself out in the mirror. I had curves! Hips! My hair was in a up-do. The girl I see in the mirror isn't me. I am not beautiful like her. I don't look perfect like her. Then I notice the locket on her neck. My locket. I know it's me. Then I hear my name, coming from Sim. I know it's time to go.

I walk onto the stage. People go silent. What did I do? "Wow! Miss Transen you look better then even Sparkle! You are stunning!" I look down at my legs again. I have to be in somebody's body. I hear Sparkle whine about the comment.

Be funny. Be funny. I remember what my escort said. "Really? Because I just ate like a million cupcakes. No joke. You guys have amazing cupcakes!" I tell them. He starts to laugh and so does the crowd.

I sit down in the chair next to him. I cross my legs like him and start to rub my chin. Pretending I have a beard like him. He doesn't notice yet. "Well...So.. what do you think of the capitol?" He starts stroking his beard.

I copy him and he starts laugh. Others do too. "Well...Sir... I am surprised." I tell him trying to copy his accent.

We still rub our chins like idiots. "Surprised? About what.. do say." He says. This actually is kinda funny.

I give him a intense stare. "I didn't think there would be people here. More robots. Wait are you a robot?" I ask. Everybody laughs. He gets in a giggling fit. I didn't think my comment was that funny, but oh well.

When he finishes he strokes his chin again. I stroke mine. He strokes his even faster. "Ooohhh it's on!" I announce. I stroke mine faster. He does his even more. Then we are in a stroking fit, til it starts to hurt. I can't believe I had a stroking contest with Sim. Wow! This has to be the weirdest interview ever.

I hear a bell ding. "Well Emery, it has been a pleasure." He gets up and shakes my hand.

"You too." I say as I stroke my chin. The crowd laughs one more time, before I leave.

**~~~~~Zippie Gernie **

Emery totally had control. Everybody, but Sparkle was laughing. I never thought I would see a chin stroking contest come up in the interviews. They didn't even talk about the games or her score. Which was a seven. Mine was only a five. Yea I may have started daydreaming about Emery. Anywho, it's my turn. I hear my name, "Come on up Zippie Gernie." I do as told.

"Well he looks like a handsome district two tribute. What I nice suit too. Come sit down Zippie." He tells. Which I also do.

"Hello Sim. It's nice to meet you." I tell him. A few girls call my name. I wave at the crowd.

Sim smiles as he crosses his legs, but makes sure he doesn't rub his chin. Ha! "You too. You too. So excited for the games?" He asks me.

"Not really. Want to take my place?" I ask, and he laughs. The crowd does too, but not that much. I smile. I see a poster saying I support Zippie. I give them a wink. They let out some screams.

Sim quiets them. "So what's your favorite thing in the capitol."

I knew the answer was Emery, but I don't say that. "Well the girls here are... beautiful." I let out another wink, and the crowd goes crazy. Sim tries to quiet them, this time it doesn't work. We waste the rest of my time listening to them. I can't hear Sim telling me to go, so I get off anyways, knowing my time must be up.

**District Three**

**~~~~~Alice Hartney**

I feel like a orange puff ball. My dress is strapless, and is puffy at the bottom. The bottom barely reaches mid-thigh. I twist the hawk on my necklace. It's my token. I close my eyes, and then I open them. At the same time, district three is announced. Then my name. I take the steps to the stage.

Sim gives me a smile, I return it to him. "Hello Alice. Welcome to the capitol."

I sit down, and so does he. I nod slowly while I say, "Thank you." He smiles.

"Well with a training score of nine, I think you need a round of applause." Which of course everyone did. I smiled.

"Thanks, I am pretty wicked right?" I say showing them my biceps. People laugh. I give them all a smile.

"What is your plans for the games?" He asks me. I think this is a retarded question. I want to punch him, but sarcasm will have to do.

"Oh well I haven't thought about that. We should have a sleepover!" I pretend to be shocked. Sim laughs for a bit.

Then he gives me a serious look. "I'll bring the lipstick!" He sounded real. I don't think he was kidding.

My eye may have twitched. "Are you kidding?" I ask him.

He nodded his head no, but then starts laughing. "Of course I am, silly moose!" I laugh, and some of crowd copies.

"Okay so lets be real here. Why do you need to win?" He looks at me with his yellow eyes. Why would anyone want yellow eyes?

"Well why wouldn't I want to win? If I don't we all knows what it means." I tell him, he just nods.

"Well good luck anyways." Is all he can tell me. He can't even look me in the face. Then there is the normal ding. "Well that was Alice." He tells everyone, before I leave.

**~~~~~Derek Yates**

I am wearing a suit. Just a regular black suit. That is made of wires... I don't understand why people care about this so much. I think about Connie. Maybe we should have ran away. Though I know my name would still be called. I wouldn't be there and problems would happen. "Let's welcome Derek Yates." I hear the interviewer, Sim, call my name. It's time to go I tell myself.

When I walk onto the stage I still see the rainbow people looking at me. A.k.a the capitol people. "Well Derek...how are you?" Sims asks me.

"Fine. How about you?" I reply with a question.

"Dandy as ever." He says. Who says that? "So Derek... with a score of six...ready for the games?" He asks me another question.

I think about this. "As ready as I will ever be." I tell him. It's true, I'll never be ready, but oh well.

He plays with his finger for a bit. Then he says.. "So what's your favorite color?" He asks as if it is his favorite question.

I look at him funny. "What type of question is that? I don't think it matters that my favorite color is blue. It's not going to help me win or anything like that!" I kinda yell at him. Oh well he can bite me. Scratch that. It might be weird having him bite me.

He raises his hands in surrender. "Sorry, just wanted to know." He says as the bell dings. I get up and leave, before he says anything else.

**District Four**

**~~~~~Jenna Blevins**

My fingers twist at a green pearl on my dress while I listen to district three's interviews. I remember what my goal is. Act weak. I know that I can be strong. No, I have to be strong. I have to be! Then I can have friends. More friends then anyone else in district four! Even more then Dinnick Edair, the super hot winner of the twelve Hunger Games. Ahhh... Dinnick Edair...so beautiful! I hear my name right after I finish dreaming about Dinnick. I slowly walk up to the stage. I pretend to shake so I look scared. I am going so slow that Sim comes and escorts me to the plush purple chair.

I sit down slowly while he looks gives me a quick smile before saying, "So Jenna being the youngest, are you scared." He asks me.

To be honest I am not scared but I play along with the weakling thing. "Y-yessss." I say while start to fake cry. Which isn't that hard... I just think of how my.… mother died.

"Oh you poor thing." He says and snaps his fingers. "Can I get someone to comfort Miss Blevins." And in two minutes later a young women is wrapping me in a blanket whispering it's going to be okay. It's weird that they are paying someone to do this. The capitol is so overrated.

"This year I hope people sponsor Jenna. This girl needs our help!" He says while many people cheer. I didn't think this would happen, but it's good. I get sponsors. Even better than having everyone else thinking I am weak. This is just perfect!

The comforting lady leaves, after rubbing my shoulders. "Th-Th- Thank you." I pretend to tremble my voice. Sim tries to smile at me, hoping it would help. I don't think he understands that his smile just gives me nightmares. Come on he looks like the Kool-Aid man, but yellow. Though I am hundred percent sure that he doesn't taste very good. Then again...this is the capitol.

"Do you taste good?" I blurt out on accident. I cover my mouth quickly. I can't believe I just said that!

He just smiles at me. "Of course I do. Silly girl. This is the capitol, everybody gets flavor pumped into them!" He laughs, at my capitol stupidity. Though in my respect, I don't think I really wanted to know. I really didn't mean to ask him that, I am killing myself that I did.

He goes on talking about what flavor was pumped into him. He has like fifty flavors in him! I almost wanted to lick him, almost...

Finally I hear the little bell ding. "Thank you everybody." I smile sweetly while, leaving off the stage.

The last thing I hear is Sim saying, "Well isn't she sweet! Not as sweet as me thought!"

**~~~~~Asher Smith**

I watch Jenna cry, and whimper. To me it all seems fake. She smiles off the stage, but right when she gets off she rolls her eyes. I can tell she is faking. There is something about her I just can't get my finger on it.

I know it's my cue when the name Asher is announced. I walk onto the stage trying to look normal, but it's hard when hot pink girls are screaming your name. I smile slightly. This is so creepy.

"Welcome, welcome." Sim the interviewer says almost echoing. I smile, and shake his hand. I notice out of the corner of my eye I see sparkly red nails. I wouldn't be surprised if he really was girl. I wouldn't be surprised if everybody in the capitol was girls.

"Well you are a strong man! Training score of eight! I don't think I could do any better." He says. I kinda laugh at my thought that he would be the first zero.

I slightly play around with my bone bracelet. "Thanks, though I am pretty sure you could do better." I try my best to lie. He smiles at the comment.

He gives his yellow hair a quick flip. "Oh your so kinda." He says in a giggle. "So what's your plan in the games." He asks.

"Well sir, I plan to live of course. I am going to grab my weapon and get out of there fast." I say answering the truth. I plan to grab a nice spear, or a sharp knife. Those weapons should get the job done.

When I think about what I just though (rethinking) I can't believe I thought that. The people I am about to kill isn't it a job. I have to end their lives, so mine can begin. I am disgusted with my self... almost. ALMOST?! Why did I think that!? The capitol has officially taken over my brain, and dumped it in crazy land... Wait... this is crazy land...

I am so busy rethinking that I don't here the little bell telling me leave. I thank Sim, wave goodbye and leave. I leave re-rethinking.

**District Five**

**~~~~~Gemma Blue**

I was watching Asher's interview. Somewhere in the interview I couldn't help but stare at his bronze silky hair. Also his eyes that seemed to be a perfect shade of blue, and his pale skin were just so stunning. I think I even started to drool. Though my designers would have gone crazy. Drool on this one of a kinda purple dress. It wasn't my taste, too sparkly. Though the black combat boots were pretty nice. I actually started to adore my boots.

I actually felt sad that Asher's interview was done. No more time to stare. They call a break before they start district five. Maybe this is the time I find a ally. I need one. I am almost hungry for one. I wonder if I could get into the career pack. I heard that Asher was in it.

I walk up to Asher. Maybe he will let me in on his group. I want to be in his group so badly. It almost hurts. "Hey... um Asher... I heard you.. um.. were going to be a career?" I ask him, even if it isn't technically a question.

He turns around to me with the biggest piece of shrimp in his hands. I almost thought it was a lobster. "Huh...? Oh yea... Neat right?" He says, and finishes by trying to a bite of the shrimp. Though I don't think he knows were to start.

"I want in!" I say, and thinking it came out easier than I thought it would.

He thinks about it a bit. Please let me in! Please let me in! Please let me! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! I start to beg in my mind. "Well you did score a eleven. Which was one of the highest. You also can throw knives like a goddess." Was he watching me throw knives? My heart is skipping beats now. It's official. He called me a goddess! "I can't say no." He gives the most sexy smile ever.

I almost feel like fainting, but I can't. This could be a moment. I lean at him, and he actually does it! He actually has his lips touch mine! I can't believe I am letting a stupid guy get at me like this. But I am letting it happen. I might as well be dead now. The kiss ends almost as soon as it started , but I can't even believe it ever happened!

I hear my name being called by Sim, and our kiss is officially over. I am bummed about it. I am so wacky from the kiss, I can barley walk. It was like I was on dope. I think I fell a few times. Though just like the little train, would said I can, I make it to plush chair.

He gives me a stare, that says "Are you okay?" I just give him a wink. He smiles and knows it time to ask me questions.

"You! Miss Eleven!" He says. I hear the crowd cheer in amazement.

"Not for long! Soon I will be Miss Smith!" I say all cracked out. I must be crafty.

He looks at me while going "OH WOW! OH WOW! OH WOW!" His eyes look like they may pop out. I just smile and giggle. I touch my lips, my just kissed lips...

"Well crowd look what we have here. A little romance!" He turns his head to me. "How did you meet?" He asks me. I think about it for awhile.

Then I figure it out! "Well his beautiful name, and my name were both in this stupid bowl... well not the same bowl, but still bowls... And they pulled out our names... and magic!"

Some of the crowd laughs, but he gives me a funny stare. "Stop staring at me! Stupider things have happened in this hell hole." I say and he looks at me shocked.

"We will be ending this early. And how dare you insult this fab place!" He says as I leave a whole minute early. I scream not wanting to leave. I HAVE MORE TO TELL... but of course these stupid men in suits take me away... which comes to a end with my interview.

**~~~~~Cane Celeste **

I am watching the girl whose last name was blue, change from really good, to a train wreck. All because she fell for Asher. In my opinion he was just playing her. Probably just for fun too. The poor girl. The guy might have been good looking but he didn't have to be a ass. The girl was so good she got a eleven! And she lives in district five with me! Nobody is that good in district five! I only got a six... which I was happy about.

I thought I was good, but compared to everybody else, I sucked. My father just couldn't make it work. He want's me to win so badly, but that's not my life. It's his, and I threw mine away for him. I am really starting to hate him. Though without his training I wouldn't have even gotten a three...

"... Celeste.." I only hear my last name because I am too busy not paying attention.

The interview goes fine. He doesn't ask me stupid questions like he did for the others. Or do weird things like the chin stroking contest. He asks me stuff like, "Ready for the games?" "Got any allies?" or "Got any family?" Some of it I answer, or I reply with another question. It went okay. I think I was being just a average Joe. My dad would be so mad. Though he can bite me. I am already dead.

**District Six**

**~~~~~Lerina Lit **

I have just been called for my interview. I have just watched so many of them. Some boring, some strange. The one with Jenna asking if he taste good was the strangest. I hope mine goes good, and I get sponsors. Though the stupid voice in my head just keeps saying your going to die anyways.

"So six... not bad not bad." He starts to talk about my training score.

"Who knows if I was doing my best." I say, and it sounds good. I know just that line will get me sponsors. This is a great start, let's end it perfect!

And it is going all well till he brings up a question he asks all the time. "Got anyone special back home."

"No." I say as I shake my head. I slightly glance at Musso. He looks broken, and I feel some guilt and pain. I try to ignore it.

The interview keeps going well, and I am happy about it. I said some great one liners, and I think I got some sponsors. Though I know I lost someone.

**~~~~~Musso Ferno**

"No." Lerina says, and it hurts. She did have someone back home, but now it's all lost. I feel bad that she is gone. That she isn't mine anymore.

She does quite well, and I am proud of her. Even if she doesn't care.

Then it's my turn. I walk onto the stage, and I shake Sims hand. Which seems to get me points because he smiles. The other districts should have shook his yellow hand. Which apparently is flavored. Just like the rest of him.

"You are said to be strong, brave, and has a eight training score." He says and the a few people claps, and or screams.

I smile and say, "Wow I sound pretty good." A few people laugh. I hope this is working. I need everything I can get.

"Well you are." He says and we begin to ask more questions.

All of them seem to pretty average interview questions. I give them slight joking, but I try stay normal.

Though when he says he loves my suit, and asks if we could switch I give him a funny stare, and ask "Right now?"

He says "Yeah." But thank god we run out of time. My interview is up, and I hope people wish it wasn't. Well kinda not including changing in front of them...

* * *

Wow I feel so bad that it took me over a month to update. I know I said I would do all the interviews as one big page, but I cut it in half. I thought it may look better. I will do my best to update soon. I hope it won't take a month again. I am sorry about not updating. I have been taking drivers ed. (Also anyone in the state of Montana be careful. I just got my learners permit) :D I am hoping to update in a weeks time or sooner. Though I am doing Camp NanoWriMo and it comes first. I am so happy I am actually writing a novel! Though in spare time I will do my best to finish this. Now you guys need to review and make me feel happy and motivated. Plus I think I started to ramble on about stupid stuff. Sorry about that, till a week :D


End file.
